Itsuka Kendo
|romaji= Kendō Itsuka |alias= My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive |birthday= September 9th |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Currently) |gender= Female |height= 166 cm (5'5") |weight= |hair= Orange |eye= Green |bloodtype= O |quirk= Big Fist |status= |birthplace= Chiba Prefecture |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= Team Kendo (Leader) |debut= Chapter 26 |debutanime= Episode 15 |voice= Saki Ogasawara |eng voice= Jad Saxton |image gallery = Yes }} |Kendō Itsuka}} is a student studying to become a hero at U.A. High School. She is the class president of Class 1-B. Appearance Itsuka is a young girl with large green eyes, and orange hair tied into a ponytail that hangs from the side of her head. In her hero costume, she wears a light blue qipao, a black corset that ends just below her breasts, and short black spats. She also wears a brown utility belt, and a black domino mask. Personality Itsuka is a spirited girl who is also thoughtful of others.My Hero Academia Manga: Volume 4 Extras She does not hesitate to criticize even her classmates if she feels what they are doing is not right, like whenever she stops Neito from antagonizing Class 1-A.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 and the rest of Class 1-B. She is also willing to pass on opportunities that would benefit her if she feels other people deserve it better, shown when she let Tetsutetsu and Ibara participate in the tournament event of the Sports Festival in place of her team.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31 She seems to also be friendly to people outside her class, and seems to hold no signs of ill-will towards class 1-A, making her a minority of the seen 1-B students. She has displayed sympathy towards others, even if she is not particularly close to them. She showed concern for Izuku and Tenya after hearing about their run-in with Stain, and helped Class 1-A by telling them what was supposed to be on the Final Exam's practical portion.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 34 When in combat, she is calculating and shows that she is very intelligent. She is able to understand Mustard's Quirk, reckoning it to that of a tornado, and using that logic to determine the users location. She is also able to use her own Quirk to dispel the gas Mustard makes, allowing her and Tetsutetsu to fight without the need for gas masks. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc Itsuka first appears alongside her classmates during the opening ceremony of the U.A. Sports Festival.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 15 She places twenty-eighth out of thirty in the first event, the Obstacle Race.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 16 Having qualified for the Cavalry Battle, Itsuka teams up with Reiko Yanagi, Kinoko Komori and Setsuna Tokage.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 17 Itsuka notices Neito disrespecting Katsuki and tells him to stop getting their opponents so riled up. Once Team Todoroki corners Team Midoriya and their ten million points, Team Kendo is amongst the teams who try to capitalize. However, Denki of Team Todoroki uses his Quirk to electrocute all the surrounding teams including Itsuka's. Then Team Kendo and the other students are subsequently frozen by Shoto Todoroki. Shoto takes a few of Itsuka's headbands after freezing her team in place, prompting Itsuka to yell for him to come back. Kosei Tsuburaba mentions to Neito Monoma that Itsuka isn't a factor for the rest of the round.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 18 In between the end of the Cavalry Battle and the finals, Itsuka hangs out with her team, Neito and Tetsutetsu. They are all shocked to see the Class 1-A girls dressed in cheerleader outfits.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31 As the teams who advanced to the finals are being announced, Mashirao and Nirengeki withdraw. Midnight suggests that two players move up from Team Kendo since they finished in fifth place. However, Itsuka admits that she was frozen most of the round and suggests Midnight choose from Team Tetsutetsu since they kept fighting throughout the battle.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32 Prior to the finals, Itsuka and many other students participate in recreational games. For the scavenger hunt, Itsuka turns Neito in because she needs a "perverse person".My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 19 After Ibara defeats Denki in their fight in the finals, Itsuka stops Neito from taunting Class 1-A. She knocks him out and apologizes to Class 1-A for his behavior.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 21 She and her classmates watch the rest of the finals from the stands. Itsuka teases Neito for making a scary enemy in Katsuki Bakugo after he advances to the final match.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 24 When it all concludes, she joins her class in viewing the closing ceremony.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 25 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Itsuka receives a draft nomination from Pro Hero Uwabami to intern at her agency. When she arrives, Itsuka meets Momo Yaoyorozu and they are both presents for Uwabami's commercial. Itsuka mentions that she was hoping for something more heroic, but Momo emphatically replies that garnering popularity is unavoidable as a hero and she will take any lesson Uwabami has for them. Itsuka takes note of Momo's enthusiasm''My Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 48 and then asks if there's anything else they can do during the commercial. Uwabami responds by admitting that the main reason she chose them as interns is that because they're both cute. Both Itsuka and Momo are slightly taken back by their new mentor's response.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 27 They accompany Uwabami to one of her photo shoots. Itsuka mentions how she feels more like an entourage then her interns. Momo replies that there must be some kind of lesson they're missing, but Itsuka believes Momo is in denial.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 28 Later on, Itsuka and Momo appear in a commercial for UNERI Hairspray with Uwabami. The Snake Hero shows them both a demo tape of the ad and Itsuka mentions how it's weird they'll be on television. Uwabami decides to take them both on patrol afterward, much to their excitement.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 31 While out on patrol, Uwabami is approached by a group of fans. She mentions how hard work can make heroes famous, but Itsuka says she's just out of touch with reality.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 32 Final Exams Arc A week before final exams, Itsuka notices Neito once again antagonizing Class 1-A. She chops him in the back of the neck to knock him unconscious and reprimands Neito, saying that the trouble Izuku, Tenya, and Shoto went through isn't not funny. Itsuka apologizes to Class 1-A for Neito's immature behavior and says she overhead them talking about the ambiguity of the practical portion for final exams. She reveals that she heard from an upperclassman that the test would be a battle simulation fighting against villain bots. Neito criticizes her for revealing this to the "deplorable" Class 1-A. Itsuka chops his neck again and drags him away telling him that there isn't anything wrong with Class 1-A.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Forest Training Camp Arc Following the end of their first semester at U.A. High, Class 1-B joins Class 1-A for training camp over summer break. While boarding the buses to head to the forest lodge, Neito taunts Class 1-A about some of their students failing the final exams. Itsuka knocks him out to stop him and apologizes to Class 1-A before she drags his unconscious body onto the bus. When Class 1-B arrives at the training camp, their homeroom teacher Vlad King explains that they will be extending their Quirks and that the more they use their Quirks, the stronger they will be by breaking their limits. Itsuka questions how only two teachers can monitor quirk training of forty students. Class 1-A's homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa explains that the Pussycats have been enlisted for that very reason. The next night, Class 1-B scares members of Class 1-A during the Test of Courage exercise. Itsuka and Juzo Honenuki commend Yui Kodai for scaring Shoto and Katsuki when suddenly purple smoke enters the forest and instantly puts Juzo to sleep. Itsuka quickly takes action and uses her quirk to enlarge her hands and cover Yui. Itsuka carries Yui and Juzo through the forest using her quirk while she holds her breath. She happens upon Tetsutetsu carrying an unconscious Ibara. They're both wearing masks given to them by Momo. Tetsutetsu gives masks to Itsuka, Yui, and Juzo and says that Yosetsu Awase are leading their peers back to safety. Itsuka wishes to join them but Tetsutetsu refuses to flee. He explains that even though Itsuka always defends Class 1-A from Neito, there is no denying the difference between the two classes. Class 1-A has grown because they've fought through crisis and Tetsutetsu wants that same opportunity. Mandalay eventually relays a message from Shota Aizawa granting permission for the students to fight back. As Tetsutetsu runs through the forest with Itsuka, he's excited to know he has permission to punch the villains. Itsuka stops him to explain that she's surmised that the gas hasn't dispersed to Mandalay's area because it's swirling around whoever is producing it with their quirk. Tetsutetsu decides to charge straight for the thickest area of the gas in order to find the gas user. As they run through the toxic gas, Tetsutetsu says that he's angered by the actions of the villains because they hurt his classmates. Itsuka ponders Tetsutetsu's straightforward attitude and admits that she likes that part of him. Tetsutetsu eventually runs into the gas user: Mustard. Mustard swiftly shoots Tetsutetsu's mask clean off his face. Tetsutetsu is uninjured thanks to his quirk, but Mustard mocks him for his straightforward approach. The villain aims for Itsuka next. Tetsutetsu jumps in front of the bullet to protect her. Mustard kicks Tetsutetsu and shoots him repeatedly while mocking his personality, quirk, and school. Itsuka tries to save Tetsutetsu, but Mustard can feel read her moves from the gas fluctuations. 220px|thumb|left|Itsuka attacks Mustard. Itsuka claims it doesn't matter if Mustard knows where she is and expands her fists to knock him back. Mustard hides within the thick gas, but Itsuka flails her quirk enhanced hands back and forth to create a whirlwind that dissipates the gas. She insults Mustard and says she can tell he has no confidence in his own abilities because he wears a mask and carries a gun. She goes on to say that even if the students have a one track mind, they can still go beyond. The thinner gas reduces Mustard's ability to read Tetsutetsu's movements, giving him an opening to punch and defeat the villain. Itsuka and Tetsutetsu head back to the facility with Mustard in tow. After Katsuki is captured, the Vanguard Action Squad withdraws from the battlefield, ending the attack. Mustard is arrested thanks to Itsuka and Tetsutetsu.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities : Itsuka's Quirk allows her to enlarge her hands to a gigantic size. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Itsuka seems to be quite capable at hand-to-hand combat, as she could incapacitate Neito Monoma with a karate chop. Enhanced Strength: Itsuka appears to have strength greater than the average human, since she can carry people and lift her enlarged hands without a problem, as seen in her fight against Mustard. Her enlarged hands grant her proportionally increased chopping and gripping strength. Intellect: Itsuka is shown to be rather intelligent, demonstrated when she theorized the location of Mustard and the pattern of his Quirk. She is also tactical, being able to figure out how to dispel of Mustard's gas. Battles *Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu & Itsuka Kendo vs. Mustard: Win Relationships Neito Monoma Itsuka and Neito are friendly towards one another and can often be seen with each other. However, she does not approve of Neito's constant mockery of Class 1-A. Whenever he decides to taunt them for whatever reason, Itsuka will step in, knock him out and apologize for his actions. Although Itsuka criticizes Neito quite heavily, Neito never seems to have any animosity, indicating the friendly atmosphere between them. She also seems to enjoy teasing Neito. She turned him in during the scavenger hunt for being a perverse person and taunted him about making enemies with Katsuki while patting his head. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Itsuka decided to let Tetsutetsu's team participate in the tournament event of the Sports Festival as her replacement, feeling that they deserved the opportunity more. She notes that Tetsutetsu is aggressive and overzealous, but does not seem to think that these are necessarily bad things. This was seen when they after the villain Mustard, as Tetsutetsu voices that he will protect the class, Itsuka notes while he has a one sided mind, his intentions are good. She smiled and agreed with his declaration, showing she respects him. Tetsutetsu also seems to value Itsuka's well being as he rushed to her aid to protect her. The two appear to be on good terms, and unlike with Neito, the two have not been seen arguing or fighting or criticizing each other, indicating that their relationship is calmer than the one she has with Neito. Momo Yaoyorozu Itsuka and Momo interned together under Uwabami. Although they were treated like Uwabami's entourage during their time together, Momo always tried to find a lesson in everything. Itsuka appeared to feel sorry for Momo, seeing that she was clearly in denial. Trivia *In the First Popularity Poll, Itsuka ranked 13th, which currently makes her the most popular character in Class 1-B. *Itsuka likes black coffee and motorcycles. *According to the author, Itsuka is very popular among his staff. *In the anime, Itsuka came in 5th place for the Entrance Exam with a score of 25 Villain Points and 40 Rescue Points. Quotes *(To Mustard) "Carrying a gun around is just another way of saying you've got no confidence in a fight. Because at least us '''simple' minds at U.A... Have grown beyond the point of ever thinking there's no hope!"''My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 13 & 15 References Site Navigation ru:Ицука Кендоу Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Transformers Category:Characters from Chiba Category:Uwabami's Hero Office Category:Class Representatives